The present invention relates to a closure for sealing the outlet opening of a package, such as a flexible plastic bottle, containing a consumable beverage or other liquid, and wherein the beverage may be dispensed through the closure by squeezing the package.
In the beverage industry, closures for packages such as bottles have typically been of the screw-on type, which are repeatedly removed and resealed when the contents of the bottle is to be poured out. Recently, however, an increasing number of package closures include dispensing valves that allow the contents to flow through the closure for consumption, without removal of the closure. The most widely used dispensing closure of this type is the pull-push dispensing closure, similar to that used on many liquid dishwashing soap packages.
The pull-push closure, however, has significant drawbacks when used with a beverage container. For example, the closure requires the user to manually pull the spout open and push it closed, which can contaminate the closure. Also, if the user does not close the spout, the package will leak, since the spout will remain open.
U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/519,492, filed Aug. 25, 1995 discloses an improved closure of the described type and wherein a self-sealing dispensing valve is disposed in a spout of the closure, and such that the valve is moved automatically to a raised open position by the increased pressure in the bottle resulting from its being squeezed. The application also discloses an overcap which may be assembled to enclose the spout and prevent the valve from lifting to its open position. Further, the application discloses the use of an inner seal which sealably closes the outlet opening of the bottle and must be removed in order to be able to dispense the beverage from the bottle.
While the closure described in the above referenced application is seen to represent a significant improvement in the art, further improvements have been deemed desirable. It is accordingly and object of the present invention to provide a closure of the described type which includes additional advantages and improvements.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a closure for a beverage containing package or bottle wherein the self-sealing dispensing valve is inaccessible to the consumer, so as to discourage tampering with or damage to the valve which could interfere with its ability to function properly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a closure of the described type which includes an overcap which may be removably mounted so as to cover and enclose the spout of the closure when the beverage is not being dispensed, and wherein the overcap and spout include a mating structure for more effectively precluding the movement of the valve to its raised open position when the bottle is inadvertently squeezed.